All summer long
by FracturedXFairytale
Summary: About Matt, Mello, Near, and Linda, and their random summer meyhem. Contains fruit stalkers, dirty jokes, breaking and entering, obnoxious kids, and some yaoi.


_we won't stop until somebody calls the cops  
and even then we'll start again and just pretend that  
nothing ever happened_

we're just dancing, we're just hugging,  
singing, screaming, kissing, tugging  
on the sleeve of how it used to be 

New June air swept through the room from the open second floor window. Summer had just started and the members of a certain orphanage were relieved to be free of their rigorous workload for the next three months. Everyone seemed happier now, maybe because even though it was a place built to create world leaders, it was also a place full of hyper, hormonal, and, at least somewhat, normal children. Summer was good.

A goggle clad, red haired boy was laying stomach down on his bed playing Mario, while his roommate paced around, surprisingly energetically for after midnight.

"Matt, I need chocolate." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Come to Dicktrip with me."

The gamer looked up.

"Mel, you know we can't go now, this town has a curfew, remember?" Matt said referring to an incident involving truth or dare, a tootsie roll suit, bunny ears, dancing, and the police.

"But _Matt_"

"Why can't you just go yourself?"

"Because paperclip man will murder me!" Mello replied

The redhead raised an eyebrow "come again?"

"He works at Kwiktrip at night and wears paperclips all over his clothes! He probably has some kind of paperclip van where he rapes passerby's and murders them brutally using paperclips! What other explanation can there be?"

"You're insane. He's probably just an original punk or something."

"**Fine**!" But when I die, you'll have that over your shoulders for the _rest of your life_."

"Whatever"

Matt turned onto his back while Mello stomped out of the room dramatically. Only about a minute or so passed before the blonde stuck his head back through the door.

"Please come with me?"

"Ugh" Fine!" Matt sighed, realizing Mello wasn't going to give it up. God, he was like a pregnant lady sometimes.

The gamer grabbed a jacket, the weather still being a bit chilly and snuck quietly down the long flight of stairs with Mello. God knows Rodger would kill them if he found out.

Wammys was located close to Main Street and it took about a block of walking before they saw the bright street lights and occasional cars pass by. Kwiktrip was in the center of town, the only place that they ever built anything and anything meaning a Culvers, grocery store, World of Variety, and a few other stores and restaurants that seemed to change out every few years.

The walk lasted for a little longer on Main Street, and Mello spent it describing different, and all very brutal, ways someone could be killed via paperclip. By the time the two walked in Matt was a bit more uneasy than when they had left when he felt a warm hand grip his own. They looked towards the counter where a young man with ear buds stood, sleeves and collar of his shirt lined with paperclips. Matt led the chocolate addict to the back of the store and pretended not to enjoy it. They quickly gathered their purchases, Mello getting a few candy bars, and Matt a red bull, figuring he was going to need it. The alleged murderer checked them out, raising an eyebrow at the blonde hiding behind the gamer. As soon as they'd payed they practically ran out of the store, and caught their breath upon feeling the nighttime air. Okay, maybe Mello _had_ overreacted a little bit.

"That was close" Matt said

"I wasn't scared you know." The blonde stated trying to act tough

"Oh, come on!"

"I wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too"

"…" Matt smirked.

"Fuck!"

"…piss ant…" Mello cursed under his breath

The boys crossed the street to the car dealership, being lead by a faded neon sign. Cars were lined up around the building so that it would have been easy not to notice the police car parked near the front facing the street.

Matt elbowed his friend and motioned to the car. They both stood up as tall as possible and tried as best they could to look eighteen. It would only take one cop with a stick up is ass to catch them. Apparently, this was that cop.

"Hey, come here" A large balding man said from the vehicle "How old are you?"

"Thirteen" Mello said nervously, knowing he couldn't pass for an adult at this distance.

"You know about curfew, right?"

"Sorry, we didn't" Matt replied feigning ignorance

"Well, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but I've gotta take you home."

"It's okay, we can walk."

"Nope sorry, it's the rules."

The man motioned for them to get in. The two boys got in the car. They were seated in the back behind the metal bars that separated them from the officer, whom Mello had named Marv in his head.

"Now, what are your names?" "Marv" asked

"Matt"

"Mello"

"Oh, you from Wammys up the street?"

"yeah"

"A'ight"

They rode in an uncomfortable silence for the next 10 minutes.

As soon as they reached the front gates Mello and Matt practically jumped out.

"We can take it from here, thanks for the ride!"

"Nope, sorry, I gotta talk to whoever takes care of you."

They sighed and walked, slower than usual, the front door. When they reached the large wooden door the officer knocked, waiting a minute before a cranky, tired looking Rodger answered.

"Oh, what a surprise, it's you two."

"I got a couple of kids breaking curfew, I'm letting 'em off with a warning this time, but you'd better watch out for 'em."

Rodger gave them a look that could probably kill kittens, and lead them inside. After a long lecture and a week of grounding, they were sent back to their room.

What a nice start to summer.

**Author's note: This is my first fic so I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I spell checked it, but I'm still not sure if it's good. If it's too bad I'll see if I could find anyone interested in beta-ing. Comments and constructive criticism are loved :] Just for the record, because I have no idea what Winchester actually looks like, and the story wouldn't work without some of the places the setting is based off of my home town.**

**Most all of the ideas that I'll write here, well except for the yaoi that I'll probably add, are based off of my friends and I this summer (Even the tootsie roll thing xD) I've been planning on doing it since it was actually summer, but of course it waits until freaking December. Anyway, I'm going away tomorrow and I'd love to come back to some lovely reviews!**

**Oh, and for a future chapter, which one of the Wammy kids should be stalked by a hobo? (Out of Matt, Mello, Near, and Linda)**


End file.
